Chuck and Sarah vs The Accidental Baby
by Xavalanche
Summary: Chuck and Sarah have a baby – One they didn’t plan for. What happened before the baby was born and what happens after?
1. Prologue Baby Born

Chuck and Sarah vs. The Accidental Baby

Chuck and Sarah have a baby – One they didn't plan for. What happened before the baby was born and what happens after?

I'm finally moving away from the one-shot song fics . To start off this story, this chapter is all about Sarah giving birth to their child. The chapters that follow will be about events that happen before and after the baby's birth. This chapter is from Sarah's POV but the various chapters will be from either of their perspectives, depending on how I feel. Please review so that I know whether I should continue with this story or not.

All mistakes are mine

Disclaimer: I ADORE this show, and I am wetting myself with excitement for season 3, but I do not own it.

Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue – Baby Born**

"Chuck" Sarah called loudly to her boyfriend who was so engrossed in the video game he was playing that she didn't think he heard her, so she called his name again. "Chuck!"

"I'm playing Sarah! Just hang on a minute, I'll be with you now." He replied, not even bothering to look at her, because if he did, he would have probably seen how pale she had gone. "Chuck", Sarah called again, "My water just broke." He paused his game and was by her side in a flash. "Oh my gosh, Sarah I'm sorry for being such a jerk! What should I do? Wait wait, we've practiced this a hundred times." He started to rant. "Ok emergency bag, where's the emergency bag? Sarah, where's the bag?"

"By the front door Chuck," she replied.

"Right, sorry. I'll be right back." He left the room and returned in a few seconds. "Ok Sarah, what next? Are you ok? Is there any pain?" She couldn't help but give him a small smile while replying "I'm fine Chuck. Just call Ellie." A look of confusion crossed his face. "Ellie? Whose Eliie? Oh, Ellie! My sister, the doctor! Yes yes.." He pulled out his iPhone and began to dial Ellie's number. Sarah rolled her eyes. It was cute how nervous he was, but right now she had a baby to deliver safely into this world and Chuck was not helping her to achieve that.

**Four hours later...**

Sarah was exhausted. After just under four hours of labour, she was lying on her hospital bed, waiting for the nurse to send Chuck in with her new born son. She smiled to herself as she remembered Chuck by her side during labour, insisting on staying with her but not being able to stand the sight of blood. She had eventually gotten tired with his rambling and insisted he leave. He still refused but in the end, the amount of blood that was visible forced him away from her side. He was such a sweetheart really. They had been through so much over the past nine months and he had been amazing, by her side every step of the way. She couldn't have asked for a more wonderful man to be the father of her baby. Before she could continue with her thoughts, Chuck came into the room, carrying their son in his hands.

He didn't look at her until she loudly cleared her throat. He was startled out of his reverie and looked at her, throwing her a huge smile as soon as their eyes met. "Sorry Sarah, I didn't realise you were awake. I thought you'd be exhausted." She smiled back at him, "I am, but I had to get a chance to hold him before I pass out on this bed." "He's beautiful Sarah, he looks like you." "I just hope he doesn't take after me, personality wise that is." Chuck walked to the side of the bed and sat down next to her, handing her their son carefully. "Oh I hope he does, because you Sarah Walker, are amazing. And I love you." He leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "I love you too Bartowski," she whispered back. They gazed at each other lovingly until Sarah eventually tore her eyes away from him so that she could look at her new born son.

Her heart filled with love for her little boy. He had her blue eyes and her golden blonde her but he still had Chuck's face. He also seemed to have Chuck's patience as he hadn't started crying yet. She didn't know how much time passed while she was gazing down at him and she probably wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't for Chuck's voice interrupting her thoughts. "So what should we name him?" "Honestly, I haven't really thought further than having a safe delivery," she replied.

Chuck was silent for a few minutes, so she broke the silence. "You know the name I want." Chuck sighed, "And you know how I feel about naming him Charles, and not even as a second name, that was our deal if we had a boy."

"I know Chuck, but I couldn't help but try to persuade you one last time." She threw him a quick smile and then returned her attention back to her baby. Chuck was silent again for a few more minutes before he said, "What about Jonathan?"

Sarah looked at the baby in her arms. She thought of everything her and Chuck had overcome just to be at this point in their lives. She remembered all her worries and insecurities of being a mother. She reflected on the many difficult choices they had to make. They hadn't planned on having this baby, they were still busy figuring out their own complicated relationship. A lot of things had happened over the past few months, but somehow they managed to do the right thing each time because here they were, together with their new born son in their arms and she had never been happier. She didn't know how she was going to do the parenting thing, but she had no regrets regarding the choices she had made.

"So?" Chuck asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him and then back at their baby. "I love you," she said, "And Jonathan is perfect."

Chuck wrapped his arms around them both and whispered into her ear. "He's so quiet, hasn't made a sound yet. Takes after his mother I guess, one point to you." Before Sarah could reply a loud wail filled the room. Groaning Sarah threw Chuck a death stare. "I beg to differ."

* * *

**Jonathan – A gift from God**

**Tell me what you think. I'm hoping to continue with it. **

**If reviews are encouraging, the next chapter will be up in a few days because I'm working on another one shot for the festive season.**

**xxx**


	2. Sarah vs The First Accident

Chuck and Sarah vs. The Accidental Baby

Sorry it's taken so long to get this up, was quite busy this Christmas. Thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapter, you were all very encouraging. If this is your first time reading this story, I recommend that you read the prologue.

**Chapter details: **The title of this chapter relates to the before.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Chuck but season 3 starts in less than two weeks!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Sarah vs. The First Accident**

**Before:**

Sarah refused to believe that what she had just heard was true. As she scrambled around her hotel room, trying to find her car keys, she whispered silent prayers, hoping that he was ok. Finding her keys, she rushed out the door, down the stairs - because the elevator would waste her time – and out the main lobby. She jumped into her car, reversed and then floored the gas, hoping that she would not be stopped for speeding or reckless driving.

After a few minutes of being on the road, she was able to calm herself down and clear her thoughts. She remembered the phone call she had received. She had been lying on her bed, just enjoying the fact that they didn't have a mission, she didn't have to work at her cover job and that she didn't have a cover date with Chuck. When her phone rang and she saw that the person calling her was Ellie, she had thought that there would in fact be a cover date that night. But then Ellie had delivered the bad news.

"Sarah, Oh goodness, Sarah! I'm glad I reached you. " came Ellie's frantic voice over the phone.

"Ellie what's the matter?"

"It's Chuck, you need to get to the hospital. He's been in a car accident. They've put him in ICU but things are not looking good for him. The accident was pretty bad." As soon as Ellie had mentioned hospital after Chuck's name, her heart had stopped. She couldn't breathe and she certainly couldn't think straight. Chuck had been in an accident, and things weren't looking good. She didn't know what she would do if she...

"Sarah you there?"

"Yes El, I am. I'll be there now. Thank you for letting me know."

"Ok Sarah, see you soon. "

She replayed the conversation over and over in her head as she continued to drive. Somehow she convinced herself into believing that if Ellie hadn't called her back yet, there was still hope for Chuck. Ellie hadn't gotten into the details of the accident over the phone but it sounded pretty serious. As she reached the hospital and found a place to park, she remembered that in all the haste she had forgotten to call Casey and let him know what had happened. She picked up her phone and dialled his number, praying that he would answer.

After getting off the phone with Casey and making sure he informed the General, she made her way into the building. She prayed that between the CIA and the NSA, they would find a good doctor or two that could help Chuck pull through.

"Hi can I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"Yes, could you please tell me where Chuck Bartowski is?"

"Don't worry Cindy, I'll take her" says Ellie from behind her. Sarah turns around and the first thing she notices is that Ellie has been crying. "I'm glad you're here Sarah, follow me". The two make their way through the hospital as Ellie explains the situation to her.

"He was in the herder and from the road that the paramedics found him on, it appears that he was on his way to visit you." Sarah had to control herself from breaking down. She hadn't even heard what had happened and she already blamed herself for Chuck's accident. She knew she wasn't good for him, she should have left the minute she found herself smiling back at him every time he smiled at her.

"I don't know if he wasn't looking where he was going or if the other driver wasn't looking, but somehow the two crashed into each other. The other driver is fine, he escaped with a broken leg but Chuck wasn't as lucky. He has quite a few broken ribs, a broken leg, a broken hand, and is in a coma."

As Ellie described Chuck's condition in detail, the feeling of not being able to breathe came back to her and she had to stop and catch herself before she collapsed. This sounded serious and from what Ellie had described, he was lucky enough to be alive.

Ellie stopped when they reached a door. "He's in surgery right now but when he comes out, he'll be brought here. Feel free to wait here, Morgan and Anna should be here soon. I'm going to go see how things are going with him."

She made her way into the small hospital room and then turned back around, throwing Ellie a week smile. "Thanks Ellie. Thank you for calling me."

"You're his girlfriend Sarah... And don't worry, it might look bad but I have a feeling he'll be fine. Stay strong ok?" Before Sarah could reply, Ellie had left. "Oh I hope he makes it," she thinks to herself. She sits down on a chair in the corner of the room and waits.

A few hours later, a couple of doctors enter the room, with a few nurses wheeling a bed behind them. They don't even notice her as they place Chuck in the room. Getting up from where she's sitting, she makes her way over to the bed. One of the doctors turn to look at her. "Excuse me, you are?"

"Chuck's girlfriend, Sarah. How is he doing?"

"Nice to meet you Sarah, I'm Doctor Fields. The surgery appears to have been successful. He's still in a coma but he should come round in a couple of days. We'll be monitoring him carefully, make sure nothing goes wrong, but he should pull through."

Sarah had to stop herself from showing the relief that flowed through her as the doctor said those words. She knew that what he had said wasn't something to completely trust in, but it definitely gave her hope. Chuck was a fighter, and now that the surgery was complete, things were looking good for him, for them both. When the doctors had finished their checkups and left the room, she brought her chair closer to his bedside and sat down, taking his hand in hers.

For the first time since they had brought him in, she really looked at him. There were cuts and bruises all over his face and arms an she could see the cast on his right leg. As she studied him, she let herself cry. She had come close to losing the man, "Don't even think it Walker," she thought to herself. But she couldn't deny it anymore, especially after what had just happened. She loved him, she didn't know how she was going to deal with it, or whether she was going to tell him, but she knew that she loved him. She placed her head on Chuck's chest, listening to him breathe and relishing in the feel of his chest rising and falling underneath her head. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**Two weeks later **

"Sarah, I can get myself a glass of water you know," Chuck whined. "I'm not..."

"Yes Chuck, I know, you're not disabled", She replied, "but you were in a pretty bad accident a couple of weeks ago and therefore you shouldn't be getting yourself a glass of water."

"But Saaaaraaahh.." Chuck continued to whine. "I've been in bed for two weeks, at least let me get a glass of water and stretch a little." "Chuck, you can stretch in your room, I'll be right back."

As she headed towards the kitchen, she could hear Chuck grumbling behind her. She got him a glass of water and headed back to his room. She stopped at his doorway, watching him as he paced around his room, using one of his crutches to help him walk. He had recovered well. She knew it still hurt for him to laugh and his leg would be in the cast for quite a few weeks, but his headache's had disappeared and the rest of his body didn't ache so much. At least that's what he had told her earlier that morning.

As he made his way back to his bed, he noticed her watching him. He gave her a small smile and sat down on the bed. He motioned for her to join him. Sarah moved to join him on the bed, handing him his glass of water as she did so. "Thanks" he said.

They sat in silence as he drank his water but she didn't mind. She was just so happy that he was fine. The past two weeks had been hard on her, especially the few days after the accident. It had taken Chuck four days to fully wake up from his coma and then after that, he had still been required to stay in the hospital for a few more days so that the doctors could keep an eye on him.

She had been with him all that time, only going back to her hotel to shower and change each morning. And since he'd been allowed back home, she'd been with him all the time as well. Right now, after what had happened, she couldn't afford to let him out of her sight. It was her job to protect him from anything, and she felt like she had failed.

"Chuck, we need to talk." He looked over at her with a puzzled look on her face. "About the accident.." He was ready for this, she thought to herself.

"Sarah, we already talked about this. My head's fine, and Casey brought over those pictures. I flashed on them and the intersect is still intact. Can we drop it, I still feel stupid for not watching where I was driving. "

"Chuck," she said. "Stop that. Stop blaming yourself ok? The other driver already said it was his fault. And that's not what I wanted to talk about. " "Ok, then what?" he asked. Sarah took a deep breath, she was scared but there was no turning back now, she had had enough.

She turned to face him and then quickly looked down at her hands, still trying to figure out how to tell him. "Sarah, what is it? What do you want to talk about?" Chuck asked. "Us." She replied. She took another breath before she continued.

"When Ellie called me, saying you were on the verge of dying, I couldn't breathe Chuck. I got a quick glimpse of what it would be like, not having you around and not having you know how I felt. And even if you don't want to be with me, you need to know how I feel about you. Because I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to either of us and all are left with is what could've been."

"Sarah, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I..." she paused, she couldn't say it. She felt it but she couldn't say it. "I care about you a lot, I always have. It's just taken me awhile to realise how much." Before she could continue, Chuck's hand was on her cheek and his lips were on hers. It was a soft, sweet kiss. He pulled away and Sarah couldn't stop staring into his eyes, tears forming in hers as she realised how blessed she was to even know someone like him.

She continued with the little speech she had prepared, before she got distracted. "All I'm asking is, will you go out with me? For real?" It was hard to believe that a smile that big could form on someone's face. But Chuck pulled it off. He leaned in and kissed her again, more passionately this time. He pulled away and smiled against her lips.

"Yes."

**I won't disappoint you****  
****As you fall apart****  
****Some things should be simple****  
****Even an end has a start**

An End Has A Start – Editors

* * *

**After:**

As Sarah walked into their apartment, she couldn't help but smile at her surroundings. "It's good to be back home," she thought to herself. She hated being in a hospital, they held many bad memories, especially the time when she had thought she was going to lose Chuck for good. Turning back towards the doorway, she smiled as Chuck walked through the door, carrying their new born son, Jonathan, in his arms.

"It's good to be back" she says to him. He looks at her and smiles.

"It's good to have you back. This place is a mess." Laughing, she walks up to him and gives him a small punch on the shoulder. "Hey watch it mister, I may have just had a baby but I can still kick your ass."

"And I haven't forgotten love, don't worry."

She reached up and pulled his head down and gave him a small peck on the lips. "I'm going to go make some dinner. You can go show Jon his new room."

"No Sarah, you will not do such a thing. You just got back from the hospital, we'll order Chinese or something you need to rest."

"Chuck I was pregnant, not..."

"Yes I know, not disabled," he interrupted. "I get it Sarah, just go sit down. I'll put Jon in his cot and then order some food. I'm looking forward to spending a nice quiet evening with my beautiful girl." He threw her his huge Chuck grin and then headed towards the bedrooms.

Ten minutes later, Chuck joined her in the lounge. He sat down next to her on the couch and then pulled her onto his lap. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I like to be reminded", she replied playfully. He smiled at her and drew her in for a kiss. It started off slowly but quickly began to heat up. Before they got carried away, Chuck pulled back. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and whispered. "Sarah, I know how much we've been through. But I want you to know that right now, with you, I couldn't be happier. And I know you have your doubts, but remember that no matter what, I'm always here for you and you'll always be mine. I mean, don't forget it."

She felt the tears begin to form in her eyes, he was so sweet. He was everything she could have asked for and everything she didn't deserve. "Chuck, thank you. For everything, and for staying by my side. I'll forever be grateful." She kissed him again. "I love you, so much."

Chuck pulled her head down to his again and kissed her deeply. When they broke apart, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "I love you too Sarah Walker, more than you'll ever know. From here, it's me, you and Jonathan." A wide grin began to form on his face. "And maybe a couple more additions in the future."

She smiled back at him. "Well then Mr Bartowski, you'd better get to work."

**Confess, your kiss still knocks me off my legs.**

My Baby Blue – Dave Matthews Band

* * *

A/N:

Hope you liked it, next chapter should be up by the weekend.

Happy new year all! xxx


	3. Chuck vs The Relationship part 1

Chuck and Sarah vs. the Accidental Baby

Thanks to those who have reviewed so far, I will get back to each of you very soon if this is your first time reading this story, I recommend that you read the prologue.

All mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer:** Chuck belongs to WB, NBC and the shows amazing producers. I just love anything to do with Chuck, I don't own it.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Chuck vs. The Relationship (part 1)**

**Before:**

Chuck couldn't control the smile that began to form on his face as soon as he noticed his girlfriend, Sarah Walker, enter the Buy More. She was so beautiful; he had to slap himself almost every time he was around her, waiting for his body to wake up from a perfect dream. But then he'd remember how she'd asked him out for real, and he'd realise that they were really together, that he really was that blessed, because luck couldn't give a person like him, a woman like Sarah, it just didn't happen.

By the time he'd finished daydreaming, Sarah was standing in front of him.

"Hey Chuck." She threw him a shy smile and he knew what she was expecting. He leaned down and kissed her. As she began to kiss him back, Chuck heard a loud grunt come from his side and he knew it could only be one person. Pulling away from Sarah, he turned to look at Casey, wondering what he could possibly want this time.

"Seeing Walker was too busy sucking face with you to let you know, we've got a briefing in ten. Try to make it on time you two." With that he turned around and walked out the store, obviously heading towards Castle.

"Well," Sarah said, turning back to face him. "Seeing you know what's up now, let's get going." She gave him a peck on the cheek and then grabbed his hand, following in the same direction Casey had gone in. As they walked towards the Orange Orange, hand in hand, Chuck decided to use the opportunity to talk to her about the evenings plans.

"So Sarah, you've been invited to dinner tonight. Ellie's invited a few people over, you know, Morgan, Anna, Casey... She thinks it will be a good idea to have everyone together for the first time since the accident." He felt Sarah stiffen at the mention of the accident.

"Okay" came her short reply.

"In short, she feels it necessary that we celebrate the fact that I'm still alive. If only she knew how close we come to death on every mission." He had meant for that statement to lighten the mood but the frown on Sarah's face still hadn't left.

He grabbed her arm and stopped her before she could enter the Orange Orange."Hey love, what's wrong? Don't you want to celebrate my being alive?" Another attempt at lightening the mood, this time it only seemed to make things worse. After a few seconds, she looked up at him.

"Chuck, don't be silly, of course I'm happy you're alive. I'm thankful everyday that you didn't die in that accident, but that doesn't mean I want to sit around and think about it all day, I almost lost you, ok." He could see the tears that had begun to form in her eyes. He pulled her to him and wrapped her in his arms.

"I know love, and I'm sorry it almost happened. But it didn't ok. I'm here with you now, and we're together and you mean so much to me, you know? Maybe it shouldn't have happened like this, you and I being in a real relationship, but it did, and we can't change that. We can just be thankful. And I know you don't like thinking about the accident, neither do I, but then I remember that it was the accident that caused us to start this relationship, and the truth is, I would go through it all again if that is what it would take for us to be together."

By the time he had finished with his heartfelt speech, Sarah was in tears.

"I know Chuck, I do. It's just hard thinking about it." He felt her sigh against his chest. "I'll be at your place at 7."

She placed a kiss under his jaw that sent shivers down his spine and then pulled away from his embrace. He watched her gather herself together and then she threw him one last smile before turning around and entering the Orange Orange, heading towards Castle with Chuck right behind her.

As they reached the bottom of the stairway, the screen came on, showing the general's face.

"Mr. Bartowski, it's good to see you looking healthy, I trust that you have fully recovered."

"Yes I have... Why thank you for your concern General."

She threw him a stern look and then continued. "Since Bartowski's accident, I have come to realise that the asset is in need of further protection. " At the mention of the accident, he noticed Sarah stiffen again... Oh boy, he thought, now he was going to have to cheer her up again.

"We know this particular accident was one that couldn't be avoided but there are one's that can be. Therefore, Agent Walker, you and the asset will be moving in together. This doesn't make protection of the asset one hundred percent fool proof, but it does aid us in getting closer. "

Chuck looked over at Sarah again but couldn't read the look on her face. At least they were in a real relationship this time, otherwise he definitely would've objected. He and Sarah had only been dating for a month, and even though they'd kind of but not really been together for the past two years, things were moving just a bit too fast. Before he could continue with his thoughts, he heard the General's voice.

"We've already found an apartment for you, it's about a five minute drive from the assets sister. Find a story to tell her about the move, we want you moved in within the next week. Agent Walker, you'll be notified with further details. Any questions?" There was silence. "Good, have fun." And then the screen went blank.

"Well I'd better get back to that geek hell, " Casey said. "My break is over. See you birds at dinner tonight." And with that, he left the two of them alone.

Still mulling over what the General had just ordered, Chuck didn't notice Sarah walk up to him until she grabbed his hand.

"Hey, you okay with this?"

He looked down at her and realised in that moment he was okay with the new arrangement. "Yes, yes I am. I mean, it's a bit sudden but at least I'm moving in with you and not Casey?" He threw her a huge smile before continuing. "Maybe now we can take our relationship to the next level" he said, winking at her.

She laughed and smacked him on the arm. "Watch yourself Mister. We need to think of what to say to your sister."

"Leave that to me. I've got to get back to work but I'll see you tonight okay?" He gave her a quick kiss and headed up the stairs. He had almost reached the top when he heard Sarah call his name.

"I'm looking forward to moving in with you Chuck."

He grinned at her, not believing this was happening. He knew he was once step closer to getting what he had dreamed about, a real future with Sarah, but he didn't think it would happen so soon. Turning back around, he called to her. "Don't miss me too much."

He chuckled as he heard her call back. "I always do."

* * *

"Chuck! The door!" Ellie called. He dashed out of his room and went to answer the front door, knowing that if the bell rang again, Ellie would be at his throat. Opening it, he was greeted by his best friend Morgan, with his girlfriend Anna. Behind them he saw Casey, obviously trying not to strangle Morgan for whatever remark he had made this time. And then behind Casey he saw her, looking as beautiful as ever, was his amazing girlfriend. He barely took note of the others as they made their way past him into the house.

"Hey you, you look gorgeous" he said, leaning down and giving her a lingering kiss. Pulling away, he smiled at her, catching his breath at the smile that she returned.

"Uh Chuck. Are you going to let me past the doorway?" she asked teasingly.

Laughing, he stepped aside so that she could pass, taking her hand in his as she walked past him. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "So should we break the news to them tonight?"

She turned around and looked at him. "I think so, everyone's here, it's the perfect time."

* * *

"Ellie that was great, thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome Anna. It's a pleasure to have you guys over, most of the time that is." Everyone at the table laughed, knowing that Ellie's statement had everything to do with Morgan. Chuck looked at Sarah and she nodded at him, letting him know it was time to make the big announcement.

He cleared his throat and then said, "Excuse me everyone. Sarah and I have some news for you." The chatter around the table died down and everyone turned to look at him. He felt Sarah take his hand under the table and when he knew he had everyone's attention, he continued. "We didn't want to say anything until it was all finalised and now it is." He could see everyone's curious expressions, besides Casey that is, and he even thought Ellie looked like she wanted to kill him because he was already taking too long to make the announcement. "Sarah and I are... We're going to move in together."

**Since the day that we met girl****  
****I've never had anyone make me feel this way****  
****And my heart is sure it wants to be with you**

Together by Neyo

**

* * *

**

**After:**

As the sun's rays began to peep through the curtains of their bedroom, Chuck slowly opened his eyes, smiling at the dream he had just had. In short, the dream had been an extension onto what was currently happening in his life. Things were going so well for him. A beautiful girl that was currently lying next to him, his adorable two week old baby boy, a career he loved, another job he didn't have such a problem with anymore and amazing family and friends to add to the list.

Before he could continue with his thoughts, the woman lying on the bed next to him began to stir. He turned his head to admire the waking beauty, something that had become one of his favourite things to do. A loud groan escaped from her lips and he knew it was because she didn't like mornings, and if he were her, he probably wouldn't have had liked this particular morning, especially after the night they had had. He never knew that sex could be so great, but Sarah Walker was just.. awesome.

Leaning over, he placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Morning love, how did you sleep?"

"Mm good morning, I slept well. You?"

"As great as usual. I can't believe Jon slept through the night again. Maybe we should ask Ellie, he's only two weeks old?!"

"Chuck, he's only done so twice and we should consider ourselves lucky. Besides, he takes after his father that way." She leaned up and kissed his jaw. "I'm going to go make breakfast, you in a hurry today?"

"Babe, if I was, I would've been gone by now. It's 10am." Chuckling, he got out of bed and headed towards the shower.

* * *

"That was great Sarah, thanks." They had just finished eating breakfast and Sarah was clearing their dishes. "Even though I had to wait an extra hour to eat it." He threw her a smile to let her know he was joking.

"Well Chuck, it's not my fault that you refused to change the baby."

"I know," he replied. "Maybe next time." Sarah threw him a look that made him want to change the baby all the time. Before she could reply to his remark, he grabbed his briefcase and phone and headed towards the door, hearing her follow behind him.

When he reached the door, he turned and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'll be a little late tonight. I'm going to stop by at The Woodcombs. There are a couple of things I need to talk to Ellie about. Will you be able to manage with Jonathan till I get back?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Why can't you just talk to me?"

"I will love, don't worry. Just need a sister's insight first okay? See you later, I love you." He kissed her cheek and gave her his Bartowski smile.

"Fine, I'll be fine. I love you too" she replied, throwing him her own special smile.

* * *

"So what exactly are you asking Chuck?" He was sitting on the couch with his sister, trying to get her to help him.

"I'm asking you to help me El, I want this to be special."

"Yes I get that, what I don't understand is why you're asking me. You know what she would like."

"Not with something like this! I need to know what she would love, like isn't going to cut it."

"Well what ideas do you have?" Ellie asked.

"I was thinking the beach, music, dinner... you know."

"That's too cliché Chuck. Come up with something that is special to the two of you."

He sighed. "The beach is special El, or would you prefer the Buy More? Where we first met?".

"Don't you even dare little brother!" Ellie yelled. Chuck knew she saw the smile on his face, indicating that he was teasing her. "Don't you even joke with something like that Chuck, because it's not funny."

"Hmm okay..." He sat and thought hard, Ellie had said somewhere that was special to them. Then it clicked. "I've got it El! I think I know what I'm going to do."

Ellie gave him a confused look. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely" he replied. "I know the perfect way for me to propose to Sarah."

I'm a maniac, a maniac eh  
So crazy how I act when I fall in love

The One I Love – Timbaland ft. Keri Hilson & D.O.E.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hope you like it, please review if you did! This chapter is part 1 of what is starting to look like a 3 part mini arc, didn't intend for it to be that way but the chapters were getting pretty long. **

**The next chapter (part 2) should (hopefully) be up on Sunday... to celebrate Chuck's premiere. (Super excited)**


	4. Chuck vs The Relationship part 2

Chuck and Sarah vs. the Accidental Baby

And high five to me for actually getting this chapter up on the day I had promised I'm starting school again in a couple of days so update's might just be less frequent, depending on how busy I am.

This is part 2 of the Chuck vs. The Relationship story arc and once this arc is done, we start getting into the good stuff. I dedicate this chapter to Chuck's season 3 premiere on NBC tonight (tomorrow morning for me) – Yay! And to all the fan fic writers; it has been your stories that have kept me sane throughout this Chuck drought, big up to you all!

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

All mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chuck.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Chuck vs. The Relationship (part 2)**

**Before:**

"Sarah, the spare bedroom can be for all my gadgets and junk, right?" Chuck asked his girlfriend, who had just entered their new apartment behind him.

"And what if I want to use it as space to practice throwing knives?" Sarah replied.

He didn't know what to say back to her because he wasn't sure whether or not she was joking. She soon confirmed his suspicions.

"I'm joking Chuck, I can do that at Castle. Go ahead, the space is yours."

He let out a sigh of relief. Since they'd began the moving in process, he and Sarah had had their fair share of arguments. They both had different opinions on what to do and how to do it, and because Sarah was so stubborn and he was so persistent, they ended up fighting over whatever it was. He was glad this time was different, he hated having to fight with her, especially seeing as she was a trained spy and could harm him in any way she pleased if she felt like doing so.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he picked up one of the boxes that were stationed at the entrance of the apartment and headed towards the spare bedroom. They had just been at Ellie's, gathering the last of his things and saying goodbye to her and Devon. It felt weird to him, it's not like they were moving to another city or state, but he knew that he would definitely see less of his sister and her husband now that he and Sarah had a place of their own.

He remembered when they had told everyone at dinner last week that they would be moving in together. Of course everyone was ecstatic that they were taking the next (and long awaited) step in their relationship but Devon, and Ellie especially, had been worried that it was too soon after the accident. It took Sarah about a day to convince them that things would be fine and that she would take good care of him. He smiled at the thought, Sarah had been so good to him. Not only after the accident but in the past two years that she had been his handler. He couldn't have asked for anyone else.

He finished moving the last of his boxes into the spare bedroom and then joined Sarah in the kitchen, where she was busy preparing lunch.

"So Sarah, what else do we have to do with this place?"

She turned to give him a smile and then replied. "Well a CIA team will be here later to install some security systems and then I believe your Buy More friends will be here tomorrow morning to set up the home system for the lounge." She turned to look at him again, this time with a small gleam in her eye. "You know how I feel about Jeff and Lester knowing where we live but employee discount right?"

He laughed. "We could always move again if it makes you comfortable?"

"Don't tempt me Chuck."

* * *

Later that evening, after the CIA team had left and they had checked in with Beckman to let her know that the move had been successful, they lay on their new bed in their bedroom. Chuck was exhausted, it had been a tough week for him, physically and emotionally and he was sure that Sarah felt the same way. He turned on his side to look at her. She was lying on her back with her eyes closed and he thought that she looked as beautiful as ever. He was nervous about tonight. It was their first time in the same bed together since the accident. Well since he had recovered. He wanted this night to be special but he wasn't sure where to start pleasing a woman like her. And frankly, he hadn't had enough time to think about making this night memorable, seeing as they had been so busy.

Sarah's voice broke through his thoughts. "Why are you staring at me Chuck?"

He answered her by leaning forward and placing a small kiss on her forehead. "Because you're so damn beautiful." He saw the blush rise up her neck and couldn't help but be proud of himself for being able to make her blush.

"Look, Sarah... I'm sorry." When she didn't reply, he knew that she knew what he was referring to. "Obviously, we have our differences and this past week has shown me that no matter how much I care about you, there are things we are still going to have to work through." She had now opened her eyes and turned to look at him. Her eyes looked beautiful in the dim light. "I'm sorry for being a jerk this week, it's just been a crazy one."

She stretched out her hand and placed it on his cheek. "I know Chuck, it's ok. I'm sorry too, for being so stubborn. Like you said, we have our differences and now that we're living together, I have a feeling it's not going to get easier. But know that I care about you too ok? And I want this, our relationship, to work." She threw him a small smile. "I'm especially sorry about last night, I didn't mean what I said."

He closed his eyes and sighed, trying very hard not to think of the fight they had had the night before. It had been pretty serious but it was good to know that she hadn't meant the things she said. They still had to talk about it but right now, he just wanted to focus on the good between them. "It's alright Sarah, I know. We'll talk about it another time. Right now, I just want to enjoy being with you tonight."

She threw him another smile. "And in what way is that Mr. Bartowski?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her ear, feeling her shiver as he did so. "I think it's time we took the next step in this relationship Ms. Walker" he whispered into her ear.

Instead of answering him, she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled his face closer to hers, pressing her lips to his. The kiss soon became passionate as she pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. He opened his mouth to allow her tongue entrance as his hands started to explore her body.

He felt her gasp against his mouth as his hands roamed over sensitive areas. She moved her mouth to his neck, kissing a sensitive area as she began to work the buttons on his shirt. When it was off, she ran her hands up and down his chest, sending shivers down his spine.

He placed his hands at the hem of her t-shirt and Sarah lifted her arms so that he could pull the shirt over her head. He stopped breathing as he took in the sight of her. He could see her blush under his gaze. "Goodness Sarah, you're so beautiful" he said, before taking her face in his hands and pulling her in for another deep kiss. Soon, there were clothes sprawled all over the bedroom floor and the only sounds that filled the room were sounds of pleasure as they enjoyed the feel of their naked bodies entwined together.

The night was long as they both reached the point of no return, over and over again. When they were finally exhausted, Chuck gathered Sarah into his arms and lay her down, listening to the sound of her breathing as she tried to catch her breath. After some time, he kissed the top of her head and then moved his mouth to her ears. "That was amazing. You are amazing."

She turned and kissed his jaw, sending sparks through his body. "No Chuck, you're amazing. That was.. Wow." She kissed his neck this time before adjusting her position to kiss him gently on the lips. He kissed her back, loving the feel of her body against his. Before things could go any further, she pulled away and he could feel her smile against his mouth.

"Thank you Chuck" she said. "For being here, for tonight.. For giving me this chance after I'd hurt you so many times. I..."

He placed his lips against hers again, stopping her from saying anymore because he didn't want to hear it. Pulling away, he whispered. "Don't say anymore. You mean everything to me and I wouldn't have it any other way." And with that, he pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

**Yeah, it's plain to see****  
****That baby you're beautiful****  
****And it's nothing wrong with you**

Whatya Want From Me – Adam Lambert

* * *

**After:**

"Sarah, I'm back" Chuck called as he entered their apartment. "Time to get going."

"Chuck, are you sure Jon is ok? Isn't this too soon? He is only a month old." Sarah replied as she appeared from the kitchen.

"I know love, but he'll be fine with Ellie. Really, she knows what she's doing. And remember the whole getting his patience from his father thing?"

Sarah sighed in reply. "Yes Chuck but still. I mean, we can do this another time, when he's a bit older. It's really sweet of you to think of me but I think our son needs us more."

"No Sarah, you've been under a lot of stress these past couple of months, you need a break. We won't be long ok, I promise but you need a little time away, just trust me."

She smiled up at him and then stretched to give him a quick kiss. "I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you."

"Well, keep thinking that because I'm about to blindfold you."

"What?!"

"And I'm taking the Porsche." He waited for her reaction, glad when he received the one he had expected to.

"Chuck Bartowski, you will NOT blindfold me and then drive my beloved car! No way. I won't have it."

"Well you don't have a choice my love. Now hold still." He laughed to himself as he placed the blindfold over Sarah's eyes and watched the scowl on her face grow. She was in for one hell of a surprise, he thought to himself.

* * *

The drive was short but it seemed like forever to him. Sarah hadn't stopped talking, constantly demanding to know where he was taking her. He'd come close to telling her but he couldn't ruin the surprise. This was meant to be one special night for them. She had made him so happy over the past months and now he needed to return the favour and in order to accomplish that successfully, this night had to be perfect.

He exited the car and walked to the other side to open the door for Sarah. He grabbed a hold of her hand and helped her out of the car, seeing as she was still blindfolded.

"We're here" he whispered into her ear.

"Where Chuck? Tell me before I kill you."

He just laughed. "You'll find out soon enough. Let's go." He held onto her hand and led her towards the old Casa Bartowski (Casa Woodcomb just didn't have the same effect). As they neared Ellie and Devon's courtyard, he could hear the song he had picked for her and the hush of voices that quieted down as someone whispered "They're here."

"Chuck, what is that?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Listen to the lyrics Sarah."

He continued to lead her towards the centre of the courtyard, smiling at his friends and family as he passed them. He eventually brought them to a halt when he reached the fountain. He dropped her hand and went around her to remove the blindfold. As the cloth left her eyes, he heard her gasp as she took in her surroundings.

He watched as her eyes took in the sight of their friends and family that had now surrounded them. He smiled to himself as he saw the smile on her face grow as she noticed their son, Jonathan, in Ellie's arms. Her face continued to glow as noticed the decorations that had been set up in the courtyard, creating a romantic mood. And then she turned and lifted her blue eyes to his.

"Chuck? What is all this?" She whispered.

And that's when he felt the butterflies in his stomach. This was it. "Your friends. Your family. All the people that love you."

"Yes I can see that, but why are we here?"

"To remind you that you're never alone." He replied. "We all care about you Sarah, and we'll always be here for you. Especially me." He got down onto one knee and felt the knot in his stomach tighten as she gasped. He saw the disbelief in her eyes.

"Sarah. You are the most amazing person I know. You're smart, caring, strong. The mother of my son. And one breathtakingly beautiful woman." He gave her a small smile as he saw the tears that had begun to form in her eyes. "I want you to know that I'll always be by your side, through the good and the bad. We've been through a lot love and I hope we'll be able to go through so much more together, because I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small blue box. He lifted it up to her and opened it, revealing the diamond ring that was inside.

He could hear the water flowing from the fountain. He could hear the song he had chosen for her playing in the background. He could hear the whispers all around them but he only had eyes for her. Her gasp was much louder this time.

"Chuck" she whispered.

"Sarah. I love you. More than anything in this world. I love you." He took a deep breath. "Sarah Walker, will you marry me?"

**I got so much love****  
****For you darlin' and I,****  
****I wanna let you know how I feel**

**And it's true that I love you****  
****And it's true you're the only one and I do,****  
****I adore you****  
****And it's true girl****  
****You make me feel alive...**

Alive – Black Eyed Peas

* * *

** The beloved fountain.. Ahh I had to, everyone expects the proposal on the beach so I thought of the next special Chuck and Sarah site.

**The fight between Chuck and Sarah that was mentioned will be brought up in a later chapter, don't worry =)

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Please review if you liked it. All forms of criticism is welcome.

Oh and HAPPY SEASON 3 PREMIERE! I am too excited and hope all of you are too.

-Xava


	5. Chuck vs The Relationship part 3

Chuck and Sarah vs. the Accidental Baby

Firstly, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapters. Your words are very encouraging for me as a writer, so thank you. Unfortunately, I can't get back to all of you, I'm just too busy, but I'll try get back to a few of you each time. Once again, thanks

Next... I'm sorry that it has taken awhile to get this chapter up, I've been really busy these past few weeks and just managed to squeeze in the time today. I had hoped to have this chapter up last weekend but that didn't really happen... Anyway, my plan from now on will be to try and update this story every Friday *cross fingers*.

And with all that.. I hope you enjoy this final chapter in the mini story arc. Next chapter, the real story begins.

Oh , lastly... A lot of the writers and readers here don't seem to have been that impressed with the season premier and the following few episodes that followed. Would just like to ask what is wrong with all of you? =) (no hard feelings but I personally thought they were awesome!)

Still no beta, so all mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Chuck, it wouldn't be put on hold in February for the silly Olympics

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Chuck vs. The Relationship (part 3)**

**Before:**

"You know Chuck, if I'm so damn secretive, why don't you go find another girlfriend!" Sarah yelled at him.

"Because I don't want another girlfriend Sarah, I just want my girlfriend to stop hiding everything from me!" He exclaimed.

"I'm a spy Chuck! You can't have it both ways." And with that, Sarah turned around and headed out the front door.

Chuck dropped his head to his hands and breathed a huge sigh. They had been having these kinds of fights for the past couple of weeks, ever since he had stuck his foot in his mouth that night before they moved in together. He thought she had forgiven him for what he had said to her but it seemed to be the foundation for the problems they were currently facing.

He didn't understand why she got so mad. She had been acting really strange and secretive lately and all he wanted to know was if she was alright. And every time, she fought with him, saying that he should just accept her for who she was or find someone else. He just wanted to be there for her but he didn't know how to do so without her thinking that he was being nosy.

On the other hand, he was starting to lose his patience. There's only so much understanding a guy can have and his was beginning to wear thin. Their relationship was amazing. He already knew he loved her, he was sure of that without a doubt in his mind but he knew she wasn't ready to hear that yet. And truly, when they weren't fighting, things were great between them.

Chuck knew that she cared for him, she showed it through her actions, he just didn't understand why she wouldn't trust him. She was definitely hiding something, he just didn't know what it was.

"Well off to work" he said to himself and made his way towards the bathroom, thinking of a way to make things right with Sarah, before she left him.

* * *

Chuck sighed nervously as he heard Sarah come through the front door. He hadn't seen her all day, seeing as he hadn't flashed, they didn't have any missions and she had texted him saying that she wanted to be alone during their lunch break.

He gave her a small smile as she entered the lounge. "Hey."

"Hey Chuck, how was your day?"

"Terrible, and yours?"

"I survived." She continued to stand awkwardly at the entrance to the lounge till he signalled for her to join him on the couch. She moved cautiously and sat down beside him, sighing.

He reached over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into his embrace.

"I'm sorry Sarah. You have no idea how much. I know we still haven't spoken about it, I understand that you're not ready to, but know that what I said that night, I never meant it. I would never mean something like that. I... I care about you." He could feel her breathing heavily under his touch.

"It's alright Chuck. Yes, I'm not ready to talk about it, but I know you didn't mean it. I'm just... I'm struggling, that's all."

"Tell me what you're struggling with Sarah" he pleaded. "I'm not accusing you of being secretive, I know it's something your job has taught you to be, I just want you to know that I'm here for you. You can talk to me, I want to help you."

She sighed again and whispered softly. "I can't Chuck, I know you don't understand, but I need you to trust me. I will tell you, I just need time, ok?" She looked up at him and placed a small kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry about earlier, I couldn't stop thinking about how horrible I was to you all day. I'm just scared that somewhere along the line, you'll realise that I'm not everything you think I am. I'm scared that I'm not normal enough for you..."

"Sarah!" he interrupted. "How could you even think such a thing?! Just because I get frustrated that you don't talk to me, it doesn't mean that I'm going to leave you. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you, and believe it or not, I've never been in a relationship with a spy before." He heard her chuckle at that.

"I'm not used to this, I'm just trying to get the hang of our relationship. And living here with you is harder than I could've imagined, it will take time but I'm not giving up on you, ok?"

"Thank you Chuck" she whispered back. "And I'm sorry, for everything, just give me some time, and I'll tell you ok?"

**oh when you feel your heart's guarded****  
****and you see the brakes started****  
****and when the clouds have all departed****  
****you'll be right here with me****  
****and when your tears are dry from crying****  
****and when the worlds have turned silent****  
****so when the clouds have all departed****  
****you'll be right here with me.**

Right Here by Brandy

**

* * *

**

**After:**

Chuck took deep breaths as he watched Sarah's face, waiting for her to give him an answer. She had been silent for over a minute and he didn't think she realised how much time had passed. He continued to watch her face, labelling each emotion that flashed through her eyes. Joy, love, fear, anxiousness, disbelief, then joy and love again. He could hear the murmurs all around them, people beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with her. As he was about to say something, she moved, getting down onto her knees to join him at his level.

The tears began to fall down her cheeks as she took his face into her hands and pulled his head towards her. She placed a small kiss on his lips and then pulled him into a tight hug. She was still silent but he could feel her shaking as she sobbed against his chest. Eventually, she pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, a huge smile beginning to form on her face.

"Chuck", she whispered. "You have done so much for me, more than you shall ever know. We've been through the toughest times but you were always by my side and I'll forever be grateful. But this Chuck...". She took a deep breath and then continued, her voice growing slightly louder. "You have just made me the happiest person alive. I don't deserve you, I don't think I ever will. But I love you too much to care about that. So yes Chuck, I'll marry you."

As she said those words, Chuck thought that his heart would explode. The joy that was flowing through his body at that moment was so overwhelming and he knew it was a moment he would cherish for as long as he lived.

He grabbed Sarah's left hand and lifted it up to his lips, kissing it softly. He then took the ring that he was still holding and placed it on her ring finger with a shaky hand. He kissed her hand again and then brought his eyes up to hers, throwing her his biggest smile. She threw him one back and his smile became larger, even though he didn't think that was possible.

Chuck stood to his feet, pulling Sarah up with him and his friends and family who had gathered around them began to cheer and clap. They both looked startled, remembering that they were in fact, not alone. He glanced back at Sarah and noticed the blush that had begun to crawl up her neck. She was obviously embarrassed that everyone had witnessed such a private moment between them. He knew he should be embarrassed too but he couldn't care less. He was engaged to the most amazing person he knew and nothing could stop him from enjoying that.

So he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Instantly, her arms went around his neck and he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I love you Sarah", he whispered into her ear.

"And I love you".

He smiled at her again and he was pretty sure that everyone around them was tired of seeing his smile. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. He heard Sarah intake as she melted into the kiss, pulling her arms tighter around his neck. He parted his lips to allow Sarah's tongue entrance into his mouth and the kiss escalated from there. They forgot about everything, only focusing on each other, enjoying the majestic moment between them.

After a while, he broke off the kiss, needing to catch his breath but not quite wanting to part with Sarah just yet, so instead he lifted her up and spun her around, kissing her neck and laughing along with her. Their audience began to clap again and people started to move closer to congratulate them.

After setting Sarah back down on her feet, the first person who he came in contact with was Ellie.

"Oh my word, Chuck! I never knew you were such a romantic. And everything went so well." She pulled him into a big hug and continued to squeal into his ear. "I'm so happy for you both, no other couple deserves this more than you two do. "

"Thanks El. And thank you for all your help today, it means a lot. You're the best." He threw her a smile and began to move through the crowd, accepting everyone's well wishes for the two of them. He was thankful for everyone who was there, without them, he wouldn't have made it to where he was now, but at that moment, all he wanted to do was be with his fiancé.

He looked around the crowd for her, laughing as he spotted her with Casey. The big guy was obviously trying to hide his feelings. The look on his face showed that. Chuck knew how close they had gotten over the past few months; Casey had become an older brother to Sarah, to them both really. He walked over to join them, deciding to let Casey out of his misery.

When he reached them, Casey turned around and took his hand, shaking it. "Congratulations Bartowski, remember what I told you. Take good care of her you hear?." And with that he left, heading towards his apartment and giving the two of them some alone time.

"When did he tell you that?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Oh, only when I asked him for your hand in marriage." He replied, laughing as he saw the look that appeared on her face. "I had to get permission from someone you know. Besides, since he approved it, Beckman will have to approve too."

"Chuck, you're amazing, you know that?"

"I like to be reminded." He received a punch in the arm for that. She reached up and quickly placed a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you again for tonight Chuck."

"Oh honey, the night's just getting started." He replied with a goofy grin.

Sarah chuckled and placed another quick kiss on his lips. "I love you but I miss my little boy. So I'm going to go find Jon, see you in a bit?"

"Be quick, you owe me a dance Walker." He smiled to himself as he watched her walk away.

* * *

Chuck was having the best night of his life. Not only had Sarah agreed to marry him but he was having a splendid time, being with his friends and family. He had been busy over the past few months and for him to be able to wind down and have fun was a great pleasure.

It had been about an hour since Sarah had gone to look for their son and he was beginning to feel rejected, so he went in search of his fiancé. After a couple of minutes of looking around, he found her inside Ellie and Devon's apartment, sitting on the living room sofa with Jonathan on her lap and Ellie seated beside her. He smiled at the sight of the three of them together, they were the most important people in his life and he didn't know what things would have been like if he didn't have them.

He walked through the door to the apartment and smiled back at them when they all looked up at him.

"Hey little brother"

"Hey you guys." He walked to where Sarah was seated and sat down beside her, taking Jonathan into his arms. "Hey little guy," he said to his son. He was only a month old but he already looked to be getting so big.

"Hey El," he said to his sister, who was watching him with pride in her eyes. "My fiancé owes me a dance, so would you mind watching Jon for a little while?"

She chuckled and he could see Sarah about to protest beside him. "Don't say anything babe, I gave you an hour, now it's time for us."

He stood up and handed Jon over to his sister and then he turned around and took Sarah's hands in his, pulling her off the chair. He kissed her cheek and then whispered into her ear, "Dance with me."

He led her out the door and to the centre of the courtyard. As they made their way to the middle, all the guests cleared the way for them to dance. He stopped once he found a spot and wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist. She wrapper her arms around him and they began to sway from side to side.

They danced in silence for awhile until Sarah broke the silence.

"What song was playing when we entered the courtyard at the beginning of the evening? I didn't recognise it."

"Oh, it was a song called Together by Neyo. Not really your scene, I know, but the lyrics say everything that I want to tell you. I'll play it for you later, ok?"**

She threw him a small smile. "So what have you got planned for the rest of the evening Chuck?"

"Well... After we've finished here, I have a surprise waiting for you back home. Tonight, it's about me and you, and don't worry, Ellie's agreed to take Jon for the night, no matter how difficult it will be for her."

He saw the curiosity spread all over her face. "When did you plan all this Chuck?"

"That's my little secret." He chuckled as her smile turned into a frown and leaned forward to peck her on the lips.

"Thank you. I know I've said that already but honestly, I was expecting this. It's really specially. You're really special Chuck." She leaned forward and kiss him deeper this time. He quickly pulled back before he forgot what he wanted to say.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. But with everything that was going on, you dealing with the pregnancy and all, I just didn't feel like it was the right time. And I wanted you to see for yourself that I'm not going anywhere. You and Jon, you guys are my family now and I'll always be there for you, ok?"

He gave her a smile and sighed contently as she placed her head on his chest.

"No doubts, no regrets." She whispered.

"Absolutely." He kissed the top of her head and then detangled himself from her embrace. "Now' it's time for us to go home."

They thanked everyone for being there to support them, said goodbye to Ellie, Devon, Casey and Morgan, made sure everything with Jon was alright and then they left, Chuck eager for the night that lay ahead.

* * *

They walked slowly towards their front door, hand in hand, both enjoying the cool night and the feeling of being together. Chuck lead Sarah into the apartment, through the lounge and into their bedroom. He smiled as she gasped at the sight that lay ahead of her. In the centre of the room was a table, covered with a spread of food and a bottle of wine lay on it. The room was lit by candles and there were red and white rose petals scattered across the floor.

"Chuck! When did you do this?" Sarah exclaimed.

"Well I had a little bit of help. I wanted to make this a night you wouldn't forget." He gathered her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Time passed as they lost themselves in each other until Chuck pulled away from her, breathing heavily.

"Sarahhh, let's eat."

"We can do that later" she whispered huskily. "Right now, all I want is you."

"I want you forever Sarah." He whispered into her ear and felt her shiver at his touch.

"And I you. Now make love to me before I change my mind."

He chuckled and pressed his lips to hers, pulling her in for another kiss. As they moved towards the bed, he moved his lips to her neck, kissing it all over. He heard Sarah moan every time he kissed a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

She pulled away from him one more time and looked deep into his eyes. The raw emotion that he saw present in her own blue eyes took his breath away. "I love you with all my heart Chuck, I always will." She breathed.

He smiled at her and whispered back, "We'll always be together. I promise." He threw her a huge smile as her lips crashed into his.

****What will it take to show you I'll be by your side****  
****Cause I got you and I want to give you what you never had****  
****Girl every day I hope to make you a part of my life****  
****Cause you know me and I know you****  
****Girl your love is where it's at... ohhh**

**I'm gonna be the love that's gonna last****  
****And be the one that got your back****  
****Ain't nothing never that bad that we would be together****  
****And though we both made our mistakes****  
****And some we never wish we made****  
****But we'll be okay if we just stay together**

Together by Neyo

* * *

**A/N: A bit of a shorter 'before' story but I wanted to expand on it more in the next chapter.**

**Like? Please review! **

**FYI: This Chuck vs. The Relationship arc was meant to set the foundation for their relationship in the coming chapters. i.e. Introducing their fears and issues they have as a couple. Things that will look irrelevant to them as they head into the next stage, Sarah being pregnant, but which will also test their relationship. **

**The 'after' parts are to show the place their relationship got to because of all that happened, and the next few chapters will show the build up to that point. **

**Xxx **

**-Xava**


	6. Short Note

Wow, it has been a long long long time. And my greatest apologies. So much has happened over the past year and a half or so, I can't even begin to explain and every time I wanted to come back to this story, something else came up. But I have a little more time on my hands at the moment, and I'm really hoping I can get back into writing.

A big thank you to everyone for your reviews, they're very much appreciated. Its been more than a year since the last chapter was published, and I'm still receiving reviews and people are still asking for more.

To be honest, I'm not 100 percent sure if I'm going to continue with this story, because it has been so long, but if you guys want me to, then I will.

I do have a couple of song-fic and oneshot ideas that I'd like to do before I continue writing Accidental Baby, if I do continue, but I'll try to get the next chapter up by next week :)

Once again, thanks and sorry to you all.


End file.
